


Apple Picking

by slytheringurrl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe apple picking wasn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Picking

**Author's Note:**

> written for lastfanstanding!

"Couldn't we just buy apples from the store?" Harvey moaned as he followed Donna and their five-year old daughter down the narrow pathway between the apple trees. "They'd probably taste better anyway."

 

"Stop being such a Debbie Downer," Donna replied, rolling her eyes at her husband. "We're doing this for Abby. She's been cooped up at home all week long and it'll be fun for her."

 

He glanced at Abby, who was already yanking apples from the branches that were low enough for her to reach on her tip-toes. "She is having fun," he agreed.

 

"Daddy!" the little redhead called. "Pick me up. I want that apple." She pointed to a full, bright red apple that was near the top of the tree.

 

"Sure sweetie." Harvey boosted up Abby on to his shoulders so that she could reach the fruit. He couldn’t help but grin as he watched her face light up in excitement. Maybe apple picking wasn't so bad after all.

 

\---

 

He watched as Donna attempted to teach Abby how to properly peel and cut an apple. Just a decade ago, he was a bachelor and now, he had both a wife and a kid. He never thought that he'd be the one to actually have children but here he was, watching his kid try to bake a pie.   "Do you need any help?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Abby. "Are you sure you're big enough to be using a knife?"

 

"Daddy!" she groaned. "I'm five." She held up her small palm and waved it around his face. "I'm old enough to handle sharp objects."

 

"Hmm, you look pretty small to me," he joked as he inspected her hand after carefully taking the paring knife away from her.

 

"Mommy, tell Daddy that he can't eat any pie!" the little girl whined as she jumped up and down in a failed attempt to grab the knife from him.

 

"She'll be fine, Harvey," Donna consoled him as he grudgingly let her go back to cutting the apples into small slices. "Let's just hope that there won't be any spilled blood.

 

"Really? Are you trying to freak me out?"

 

"Yep!" Donna giggled. "You're so paranoid sometimes."

 

"Yeah, I'm allowed to be paranoid about her," he retorted. "She's growing up too fast."

 

And, she really was. Every single day, their daughter would learn something new and Donna could just _see_ her brain expanding with all the information. "They grow up fast, don't they?"

 

"If only we could make her stop growing…"

 

Donna snorted. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. I just can't wait to see your reaction when she starts dating."

 

Harvey shook his head vehemently. "She's not dating until she's thirty."

 

"We'll see how _that_ goes."


End file.
